Daddy and Papa
by moniidcglklaine
Summary: Traducción. "Cuando tu y Papi juegan a rebotar en la cama por las noches, ¿porqué no estoy invitada?" Daddy!Klaine. Advertencias: smut! ;)


ONE SHOT. Traducción autorizada por **Bex0987.**

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece más que los errores en la traducción. Klaine pertenece a la mente creativa de Ryan Murphy y la historia es de Bex0987

* * *

"¡PENELOPE HUMMEL-ANDERSON! ¡VUELVE AQUÍ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!" Kurt estaba persiguiendo a su desnuda hija de cuatro años, quien había decidido que era divertido no llevar nada de ropa después de haber tomado un baño. Su largo cabello negro y rizado volando empapado detrás de ella, dejando gotas de agua por todo el piso.

Blaine estaba parado a un lado tratando de no reírse, sosteniendo a un pequeño de ocho meses retorciéndose en sus brazos, "Austin, cálmate amigo, tu hermana esta siendo una niña traviesa en estos momentos, en estos momentos necesitamos ¡por lo menos un niño bueno!" Austin miró a su Papá con esos enormes ojos azules, iguales a los de Kurt, los cuales hacían a Blaine perder el aliento cada vez que los veía, y su pecho hincharse de orgullo al ver la vida que habían creado juntos.

Penelope, o Penny como la llamaban, era hija biológica de Blaine, pero definitivamente sacó su la imprudencia y actitud de Kurt, ella sabía lo que quería y nadie iba a decirle lo contrario. Austin, por el contrario, era biológicamente de Kurt, pero su naturaleza pasiva la heredó de Blaine. Ellos eran su pequeña y perfecta familia, y siendo sinceros, no podía estar más orgulloso de ellos que en este momento, aunque Penny estuviera siendo poco menos que perfecta.

Kurt finalmente alcanzó a Penny, y logró mantenerla quieta el tiempo suficiente para poder ponerla en un pijama y atar su cabello en una cola de caballo, lo mejor que se podía a causa de los rizos. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón una vez que Penny se había escapado de nuevo para ir jugar con en su habitación. Blaine se sentó a su lado, Austin todavía a salvo en sus brazos.

Kurt suspiró contento cuando el brazo de su esposo se posicionó detrás de él, haciendo que su cabeza se recargara en su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón. "¿Sabes qué, Blaine? A pesar de que Penny es como una espina en el trasero algunas veces, no cambiaría nuestra familia por nada"

Blaine acarició el cabello de Kurt, hablando con su boca pegada a la cabeza de Kurt; "Yo tampoco bebé, no puedo imaginar nuestras vidas sin ellos"

Ambos esposos continuaron acurrucados hasta que oyeron un golpe en la habitación de Penny. "Yo iré" Kurt suspiró derrotado, Blaine se rió, arrullando a Austin aún recostado en su regazo.

Más tarde esa noche, Blaine estaba poniendo a Austin dentro de su cuna en su cuarto, mientras Kurt le leía un cuento a Penny.

"¿Papi?" preguntó Penny con voz adormilada

"¿Sí, princesa?"

"Cuando tu y Papá juegan a rebotar en la cama por las noches, ¿porqué no estoy invitada?"

Los ojos de Kurt casi se salen de su cara ante la pregunta, sabía exactamente a qué se refería Penny. ¡Demonios! Pensó, ¡debemos aprender a ser más silenciosos! No quería asustar a su hija antes de que entrara a la escuela.

"Erm, Penny, cariño, el juego que jugamos es sólo para adultos, uno que sólo las parejas casadas pueden jugar cuando están muy enamorados, y han estado juntos por mucho, mucho tiempo, no es un juego por el te tengas que preocupar en un futuro cercano". Kurt se sonrojó mientras trataba de explicarle a Penny, y esperaba, más que nada en el mundo, que Penny aceptara su respuesta y fuera a dormir. La suerte parecía estar de su parte, porque ella tan sólo asintió y se acurrucó para dormir.

Kurt salió de puntitas de su cuarto, encontrándose con Blaine en el pasillo. Blaine enredó sus abrazos en su delgada cintura, dándole un rápido beso "Hola hermoso, ¿se durmió fácil?"

Kurt depositó un beso en la mejilla de Blaine, empujándolo dentro de su habitación. "Sí, ella estaba bien, pero quería saber porqué no podía unirse a nuestro al juego de 'rebotando en la cama' que jugamos en la noche"

Blaine, quien estaba quitándose su camisa, se congeló cuando Kurt dijo esto, mirando sobre su hombro a Kurt. "Te refieres-"

"sí, Blaine, ¡nuestra hija de cuatro años nos ha estuchado tener sexo! En serio necesitamos ser un poco más cuidadosos, ¡No quiero asustarla antes de que siquiera tenga cinco!"

"Ok, ok cariño, cálmate, seremos más cuidadosos, pero no me dejaré de tener relaciones sexuales con mi precioso marido solo por esto, sabes eso, ¿cierto? ¡Eres demasiado tentador para eso!" Blaine caminó en dirección a Kurt, apretando su trasero y haciendo gimotear a Kurt a causa del contacto.

Kurt no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia atrás ante el gesto haciendo que Blaine continuara con su búsqueda, desabrochando los pantalones de Kurt y deslizándolos hasta que cayeron al suelo. Ahora tenía sus manos apoyadas firmemente sobre el trasero de Kurt, cubierto sólo por delgado bóxer. Kurt decidió que Blaine estaba usando demasiada ropa y de manera experta quitó sus pantalones

Kurt no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia atrás en la toma de contacto Blaine continuar en su búsqueda, desabrochándose los pantalones vaqueros de Kurt y deslizarlos hacia el suelo. Ahora tenía las manos firmemente sobre el culo de Kurt, cubierta sólo por el material de boxeador negro delgado. Kurt decidió Blaine llevaba demasiada ropa y de manera experta quitó los pantalones de Blaine con una mano, asegurándose de tirar de la cremallera lentamente.

Blaine mordisqueó y chupó la mandíbula de Kurt, dejando ligeros besos sobre ella, Kurt era un completo desastre, incluso después de todos estos años, Blaine sabía exactamente qué hacer para excitar a Kurt y tenerlo cómo masilla en su manos.

"Bl-Blaine, por favor cariño"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué necesitas amor?" Blaine continuaba su asalto en el cuello y la mandíbula de Kurt mientras hablaba, casi dejando a Kurt sin habla.

"Te necesito" logro exhalar Kurt.

"Pero ya me tienes, cariño, hemos estado casados por ocho años, juntos por quince años"

Kurt dejó salir un suspiro frustrado mientras Blaine reía contra su cuello. "Blaine, sabes exactamente a la que me refiero, así que deja de hacerte tonto y métete en nuestra maldita cama o si no terminaré esto yo mismo".

Blaine, no queriendo desobedecer a su esposo cuando estaba así, se despojó de su ropa y caminó hacia la cama que compartía con Kurt, recostándose con su espalda sobre las almohadas. Kurt lo siguió despacio, hasta quedar frente a frente, los dos desnudos sobre la cama.

"¿Cómo te gustaría hacer eso, cariño?" Blaine estaba tan excitado, que no pudo evitar comenzar a frotarse sobre las sábanas debajo de él, sólo para darse a sí mismo alguna especie de fricción. Kurt gimió al ver a su marido en celo contra las sábanas, tan desesperado por él.

"Quiero que me folles muy fuerte y muy rápido, pero no puedo hacer ningún sonido porque no quiero que los niños se despierten"

"Ah, un reto, ¡me gusta cómo piensa Sr. Hummel-Anderson!" Blaine rápidamente se posiciono encima de Kurt, amando la sensación de su marido debajo de él. Empezó a esparcir besos por todo el torso de su marido, abriéndose paso lentamente hacia abajo hasta llegar a sus caderas. Kurt se irguió sobre su boca. Rogándole a Blaine que siguiera.

Finalmente Blaine sacó su lengua para lamer la punta del miembro de Kurt, adorando el sabor salado del líquido pre-seminal de Kurt. Kurt se irguió ante la sensación, placer corriendo por sus venas, enterró su cara en la almohada tratando infructuosamente de ocultar sus gemidos, aterrorizado de despertar a su hija y espantarla aún más.

"Blaine, juro por Dios que si no metes un dedo en mi trasero pronto, ¡no habrá sexo por un mes!" Blaine, seguro de que su esposo cumpliría su amenaza, alzó su brazo hacia la mesa de al lado para recuperar la botella de lubricante que se encontraba ahí, destapándola y cubriendo sus dedos, calentando ligeramente el frío líquido entre sus dedos. Colocó un dedo en la entrada de Kurt y despacio lo fue introduciendo, pasando el primer anillo de músculos. Kurt se retorció, amando la sensación de los dedos de Blaine que poco a poco entraban y salían; el dolor dando paso a un placer muy singular.

Blaine continuó sus cuidados hasta que había cuatro dedos empujando dentro y fuera del trasero de Kurt, Kurt gemía obscenamente, aparentemente olvidó amortiguar sus ruidos. "Blaine, Bl-Blaine, por favor" Blaine miró a los ojos a su marido, viendo la necesidad y confianza en ellos, casi olvidando su tarea en cuestión, bueno, eso hasta que Kurt apretó contra sus dedos, recordándole exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Blaine sacó sus dedos volviendo su atención a su miembro descuidado, y frotándose a sí mismo con el lubricante restante, siseando por la hipersensibilidad.

"Sobre tus manos y rodillas bebé, sostente de la cabecera…"

Kurt obligado, se posicionó, su trasero expuesto mientras Blaine se movía para situarse entre sus piernas. Unió sus manos con las de Kurt, presionándose completamente sobre su espalda y lentamente introduciéndose en el agujero de Kurt.

Kurt dejo salir un gemido masivo, junto con un suspiro de alivio mientras Blaine se movía, acelerando su paso tan rápido como Kurt asintió. Habían estado teniendo sexo desde hace mucho tiempo, que uno pensaría que están acostumbrados a él, pero cada vez se sentía como la primera, la única diferencia es el amor que los rodeaba ahora.

Blaine se movía cada vez más rápido dentro de Kurt, sudor brillando en el cuerpo de ambos, hasta que finalmente Blaine sintió esa característica señal en la boca de su estómago "Ku-Kurt, cariño, voy a terminar" Kurt únicamente dejo salir un gruñido, tan excitado, parecía que le habían quitado el habla. Con una estocada final, Kurt estaba terminando sobre la cabecera con Blaine terminando detrás de él.

Blaine colapsó encima de Kurt, tratando desesperadamente recuperar el aliento. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, tuvo que salir de Kurt para así acurrucarse a su lado. Kurt suspiró satisfecho, corriendo sus manos por el cabello sudoroso de su marido.

BANG

Kurt y Blaine saltaron cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y una muy enojada Penny estaba parada en la entrada.

"¡PAPIS!, ¿otra vez estaban jugando sin mí?" Kurt y Blaine se quedaron congelados por un segundo, antes de enderezarse para alcanzar una sábana y cubrirse, los dos sonrojándose y sin poder mirarse a los ojos.

"¿Y bien?" Sip, en definitiva había heredado la actitud de Kurt, mirando a sus padres con sus grandes ojos cafés, con su inocencia de cuatro años no se dio cuenta en la comprometedora situación en la que se encontraban sus padres. Blaine fue el primero en recuperarse, agachándose a recoger sus bóxers del piso para ponérselos, saliendo de la cama y caminado hacia su gruñona hija.

"Linda, ya es tarde, tienes que ir a la cama, Papi y yo estábamos jugando un juego sólo para adultos, el cual no puedes jugar, es por eso que no te invitamos, algún día cuando seas grande estoy seguro que entenderás"

"¡Pero papá! ¡Quiero entender ahora!"

"Suficiente Penelope, es hora de dormir. Ahora, dale un beso de buenas noches a Papi. Te llevaré de vuelta a tu habitación"

Penny resopló, y a regañadientes dio su Papi un beso, Kurt ruborizándose hasta la raíz, dándose cuenta de que estaba besando a su hija con sólo una manta cubriendo su decencia. Mientras observaba a Blaine llevar a su hija de vuelta a su habitación, pensó para sí mismo. _Sí, ella sin duda va a estar asustada de por __vida, ¡porque no hay una esperanza de que vaya a renunciar a ese trasero!_

* * *

Espero que el smut no haya quedado muy confuso. Es la primera vez que traduzco algo así *blush* (No podía parar de reír al traducir, y no se por qué) xD

¡Gracias por leer! xoxo


End file.
